Some digital cameras include the ability to provide a template background into which an image is placed. This is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,264. The described cameras also provide special modes that create monochrome or sepia colored images. Personal computer based software applications, such as Adobe PhotoDeluxe™, allow faces of captured images to be placed into existing images, such as moving a person's head to the body of someone in a historical scene. These programs also allow sections of an image to be stretched or shrunk. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,097,901; 6,072,962; and 6,070,013 disclose cameras and systems in which all or a portion of a captured image is modified during photofinishing in accordance with a recorded encodement on a media unit. The effect or an image area subject to the effect is shown at the time of capture. The encodement can include algorithms or information necessary to generate algorithms required to produce the effect at photofinishing.
Cameras disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,264 have a memory card, which includes files that are used during modification of a captured image. The files can include such information as: image processing software, look-up tables, matrices, compression tables, dynamic range optimization tables, and other files capable of affecting the captured image.
Space in digital memory units used in cameras and other imaging devices is always subject to many conflicting needs.
It would thus be desirable to provide improved cameras, other capture devices, and methods which provide for a non-uniform image modification using small data-sets that require little memory space.